


The Look of Mischief in Your Eyes

by Fandomsunderthesun



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, Day 2: Formal Attire, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Pinterest, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Not Beta Read, Pre-Series, Pre-Wizards, Romantic Fluff, Zouxie Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsunderthesun/pseuds/Fandomsunderthesun
Summary: She descended the steps in a snow-white gown which made him catch his breath. He couldn’t help but stare.“Are you going to just stand there and gawk?” She asked.“Yes.”“Well, stop it. You look stupid.”
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Original Character(s), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	The Look of Mischief in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I'm _so_ late, but at least I got it done. Anyway, this is my submission for Zouxie Week 2020 Day 2: Formal Attire. Their outfits are based off RoninReverie's fanart which you can find [here.](https://roninreverie.tumblr.com/post/628368234188587008/some-period-specific-dances-with-zoe-and-douxie)

Douxie glanced at his pocket watch. They were going to be late if they didn’t leave now. He uttered a sigh and gazed up at the grand staircase from his spot below. He decided to risk it.

“Zoe, darling, we’ll be late if we don’t leave now!” He called out cautiously.

“Don’t rush me, Casperan! We will leave when I’m ready!”

Douxie winced. So much for getting there on time; they’ll have to settle for being fashionably late. He shifted his weight from side to side. He sincerely hoped it wouldn’t come across as being rude. 

He checked his pocket watch again, anxiously watching the seconds tick by. After what seemed like an eternity, the resounding sound of heels reached his ears. Douxie lifted his head and spotted Zoe at the top of the grand staircase. 

She descended the steps in a snow-white gown which made him catch his breath. He couldn’t help but stare.

“Are you going to just stand there and gawk?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, stop it. You look stupid.”

Douxie beamed. Despite Zoe’s harsh words, a crimson blush adorned her delicate features. He offered her his arm, which she gladly took. They ambled towards the entrance, but Douxie couldn’t keep his eyes off the stunning beauty beside him. 

“You look absolutely ravishing tonight, love,” He complimented.

Zoe smiled and reached up to tug at his cravat, “You cleaned up fairly well yourself, Hisirdoux Casperan.”

“Cheeky,” Douxie chuckled. He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

“We should get going, we’re late enough as it is,” He released her hand and ushered her through the entrance. The chilling evening breeze greeted them. They both shivered, their formal attire providing little protection from the elements.

“I still can't believe you received an invitation to this gala. This aristocrat you helped must fancy you,” Zoe commented playfully.

A flood of heat crept up his neck. Douxie shrugged and rubbed his neck, “I didn’t do much, really. But it was really considerate of Mrs. Aldridge to invite us.”

The pair approached a carriage waiting for them on the side of the road. Douxie, being the gentleman he was, opened the carriage door and assisted Zoe into the vehicle, before entering himself.

“Too bad Archie couldn’t come, Mrs. Aldridge surely would have doted on him,” Zoe said as she settled into her seat. Douxie laughed, settling into the seat across from her. Images of that scenario flashed through his head.

“I don’t think extravagant galas are the place for shapeshifting cat-dragons.”

“Well, we’ll just have to sneak some food to bring back for him then,” Zoe replied. The carriage jolted them, signalling to the two occupants that the coachman had pulled the carriage onto the street.

One carriage ride later, they arrived at the banquet hall where the gala was to take place. They ascended the steps, and Douxie handed the invitation to the doorman, who proceeded to let them in. And luckily for them, they weren’t the only guests arriving late. Douxie uttered a silent sigh of relief. 

Walking into the grand banquet hall with Zoe by his side, Douxie couldn’t help but marvel at the impressive sight. An arched ceiling hung above their heads, adorned with grand chandeliers. The candles that sat upon the chandeliers illuminated the hall; the entire hall shone with a gleaming and lustrous radiance. It reminded him of Camalot, in a strange sort of way.

Douxie surveyed the crowd, noticing the ladies in expensive gowns and men in fine suits. He tugged nervously at the suffocating cravat around his neck. He _really_ hoped they weren’t underdressed. 

A tug on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. Zoe was giving him a knowing look. He knew she wouldn’t hesitate to bat his hands away, extravagant gala be damned. His hand came loose from the cravat.

Suddenly, he sensed a wave of magic course through him. Warm and electric. _Zoe._ He let out a deep breath; her magic grounding him. He sent her a grateful smile. Trust her to know when he was feeling nervous and needed someone to make him stop and _breathe_.

“Hisirdoux dear, there you are! I’m delighted you could come tonight.” 

From the sea of the people, Mrs. Aldridge appeared. She was a plump old lady, wearing a deep purple gown and shining pearls around her neck. Warmth danced in her eyes and a gentle smile decorated her face. Douxie imagined that if he had a grandmother, she’d be like Mrs. Aldridge.

She rushed over to them, throwing social expectations aside to give him a hug. He returned the embrace.

“And miss seeing your lovely face?” He replied once they separated, “I wouldn’t dream of turning down your invitation.”

“My, such a charmer you are. And who is this lovely lady friend of yours?” Mrs. Aldridge questioned, directing her attention to Zoe.

“Oh, uh... My name is Zvonimira ma’am,” Zoe answered, with a bit of hesitation. She never really liked using her full name, but it _was_ a formal event. It was solely for the night, anyway.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear,” she pulled Zoe into a hug, “Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. You look absolutely stunning tonight.”

Zoe pulled back and offered her a bashful smile, “ Thank you, Mrs. Aldridge. You look lovely as well.”

They were interrupted by someone calling for Mrs. Aldridge, presumably her husband. Mrs. Aldridge turned around and waved to him, before turning back to the seemingly younger pair. 

“It seems my husband needs me. Enjoy the gala dearies, and if you need anything, come find me.”

She disappeared into the crowd, and Zoe looked up at him, a wide grin on her face, “You heard the woman, let’s go!”

After that, they mingled with the other guests. But before long, they gravitated towards the buffet table. And _yes_ , they did sneak some food for Archie. They hid them in a pouch (enchanted by magic) under the folds of Zoe’s dress.

He had _tried_ minding his manners as he munched on some pastries, but it seemed Zoe had made it her mission to eat in the most unladylike fashion possible. It attracted many strange looks, but Douxie honestly didn’t care. Her antics had him nearly choking on his food, so he was more focused on stifling his laughter than the looks they were getting.

Melodious notes of an orchestra drew their attention to the middle of the room, where guests were beginning to dance. Douxie exchanged glances with Zoe, and wordlessly they headed over to join in.

Douxie never got tired of dancing with Zoe. Even after centuries of knowing each other, it never ceased to amaze him how natural it felt to dance with her. It was a magical feeling; something he could never really describe with words.

They strode around in circles, one arm raised up and hands touching each other as they moved. Their gazes locked onto one another. Douxie admired the way Zoe’s blue eyes shone with excitement and glee. The rest of the world fell away as they focused solely on the music and each other.

Eventually, their feet grew sore, and they drifted over to the edge of the room to rest and regain their breaths. Douxie surveyed the crowd, trying to see if could spot Mrs. Aldridge when he felt Zoe tug at his sleeve. He looked down at her.

_Oh no._ He recognized that look of mischief in her eyes. She was up to something.

“We should get out of here,” She suggested with a whisper.

He sent her a disapproving look, “It’d be rude to leave now without saying anything.”

“Who cares? Come on Doux, we could go hunt niffens or something, pleeease?

Douxie groaned and cast his eyes back onto the crowd, hoping to find something to distract her. His eyes found Mrs. Aldridge’s, who was standing near the middle of the room. He didn’t know how she could tell, but she gave him a knowing smile and nodded her head towards the exit.

He turned back to Zoe’s expectant face. He sighed, “Alright, fin...Woah!!”

Before he could blink, Zoe had grasped his hand and practically hauled him towards the exit. As they left the building and stepped out onto the street, the chilling breeze greeting them once more.

“Try and keep up, Casperan!!” Zoe took off down the street, her hair falling loose from its intricate bun and fluttering in the wind. Her fists clutched the fabric of her dress, hoisting it up so that it wouldn’t get in the way. 

Douxie sprinted after her, a wild grin on his face. He had no idea where the night would take them, but he would follow that girl with eyes full of mischief to the ends of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially started writing this after seeing a writing prompt on Pinterest, and my sister suggested using this fic for Zouxie Week, so here we are. In case anyone was wondering, it's my personal headcanon that Zoe has a longer name, hence why she said her name was Zvonimira. I plan to use it in other fics.
> 
> Also, I had _no idea_ what the freaking necktie thing was called, so I had to search it up. It's called a _cravat!!_ I'm blaming Ronny for that, lol. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this fic, so any constructive criticism is greatly encouraged and welcomed.


End file.
